zabuturfandomcom-20200215-history
Koshu Aki Varada
Koshu Aki Varada is a blind Earthforming Clazmaric Serenghe who is first seen in the early chapters of The Princess of Koldia. He plays a significant role in the novel series, as he travels a lot and tends to pick up a lot of interesting information in the process. His personality renders him to have few enemies, but he is far from perfect and being universally loved, by all means. He was first seen using Waterforming in a spar with Miyaka, which has led to the belief that he is an Anima Sensei. History Koshu was born somewhere in Koldia to Kelek Sumatra Aki and Wekera Anders Varada, the latter of whom changed his surname to Aki after his marriage to Kelek. However, he was abandoned in the wilderness as a child, since his parents were extremists that were displeased because of the fact that he was born blind. Koshu was found by a Kai Serénes, who took him to Bardokana, where he spent his early life in the care of the priests and priestesses at the temple. When Koshu was about 14, he left on his own, politely thanking those at the temple who had helped raise him, but he never explained the reason for his departure. His first stop was Serénes, and it was there that he became a decent fighter, and also was educated by the Foxx Family in a few things. His easy-going spirit and go-with-the-flow attitude have earned him many friends, but his erratic personality sometimes gets his sanity questioned. Personality Koshu is a very easy-going young man who goes with the flow of things and doesn't often complain about his situation. He is not bothered by the fact that he is blind, but he is a little uneasy about what people might say or how they might treat him if they found out. Blindness is a somewhat common trait on Mencu, and they are not treated badly--but they are sometimes helped more often than they would be otherwise, even if they have honed their motion senses. Koshu is somewhat sensitive on this subject, despite his decent skills with his motion sense. Apart from this sensitivity, Koshu is generally in a positive mood, and he sometimes spazzes out and has sporadic personality shifts. These, however, are all within the realm of hyperactivity, and so it usually just means he acts crazy or cracks some weird jokes. Koshu has a wicked sense of humor, and sometimes does not take things seriously, even if he knows he should. He is also clever and witty, and his life experiences in his short life have given him a good edge in battles of wits. Abilities Koshu wears the green clothes of an Earthformer most of the time, but has also been seen using Waterforming. As a result, he is believed to be an Anima Sensei, though he does not often express this. Koshu is blind, and is sometimes hindered by this, especially when his feet or hands get injured. He makes up for this a little, however, with his motion senses that he is currently honing, which help him detect motion. He cannot, however, see color with these senses, but he can detect most basic movements. He is not a prodigy nor an advanced former, but he could hold his own in a fight. Like most Serenghe, Koshu is skilled at body movements such as dance, and forming moves, which often times resemble martial arts. However, any Serenghe who enjoy sparring or combat generally learn these types of movements, and dance is also a popular pastime. Koshu is not remarkably or unusually smart, but he has a keen sense of hearing, and often times eavesdrops into conversations that often times give him knowledge of various things. sometimes he is mislead, but if he is unsure of something, he often times doesn't try to use it. Appearance Koshu is a slightly thinner than average boy with a well-defined frame. He is also a little shorter than average, but not much. He has messy black hair that usually hangs to his shoulders, with bangs that usually hang into his eyes. He has tan Clazmaric skin, large, blue wings, and his eyes are glazed, as the eyes of most blind people are. Had he not been blind, his eyes would have been electric blue, and they are already a shade of pale blue underneath the glaze. He usually is wearing green warrior's clothes, and is almost always barefoot. He also wears a headband, which he sometimes lets slip over his eyes. Trivia *Koshu appearance was loosely based off of the appearance of the author. *The names 'Koshu' and 'Aki' are Japanese in origin, and 'Varada' is Indian. *Koshu is in fact an Anima Sensei. See Also List of Clazmaric Serenghe List of Anima Sensei Category:Anima Sensei Category:Clazmars Category:Kukaña Category:Waterformers Category:Moderate Danger Serenghe